The heroine and the damsel
by Lycanchick
Summary: Starts after the game ends. LaraXSam.


_I was seriously trapped in a blur from the moment Lara scooped me into her arms until the cargo ship picked our asses up out of the ocean. Ugh, trying to think... Oh! I do remember the smell of her sweat. Sweaty sweat. It wasn't like a gross smell. More earthy and comforting. Sorta sexy... Hmm, the only thing I can remember is her body odor... what the fuck! Ow-ow, my head still hurts._

Sam began to rub her tired eyes vigorously.

_Seriously! I finally was that close to her. After everything we have lived through. What she did to save me! The fucking girl of my dreams was cradling me like a baby. And I remember the way she smelled... I touched her boob! That's right! I mean, its not like I went out of my way to. I do remember when she picked me up my elbow kinda grazed one. That's pretty great I guess. She's got awesome tits..._

The musky bed sheets felt heavenly after the hellish island experience. Sam gratefully stared up at the ceiling of the dimly lit room. It was safe and warm. It felt civilized. She then frowned a bit and closed her eyes again.

_What can I possibly say to Lara? To tell her how I feel. How I've always felt about her. God. She was so battered and bloody. To save us... to save me! I love her. I mean, I was terrified to tell her before this damn trip! Now I have to. We all could have died out there. She never would of known my feelings. Not that she likes me that way... I mean she might? She did drunkenly kiss me once at that frat party. Granted she pounded shots because she didn't want to be there.. and people do stupid things when they get drunk. Bah! Just stupid. I get so nervous when she's around..._

Frustrated, Sam began to roll over onto her side when she then realized she wasn't alone in the bed. She froze like a deer in headlights. Her breathing abruptly stopped and her eyes widened in sheer panic as she stared at Lara's wispy ponytail. The taller girls side lifted and fell with each breath she took.

Sam couldn't move. She didn't know how to respond to the sexy British girl in bed with her. There was a lump in her dry throat. Her stomach was in knots from nerves. After the heroic rescuing and self sacrifice; Lara seemed all the more alluring. That made Sam even more terrified to tell her best friend that she was in love with her.

Almost paralyzed, Sam attempted to steady her breathing and calm her pounding chest before she passed out again. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled over Lara's neck and shoulders. Strands of her long hair were scattered all over. Her breath was slow and silent. The room seemed so quiet and still that Sam feared the slightest movement would disrupt the world as she knew it.

Then Lara started to shift her weight. She slowly curled her legs until her heels were resting next to her thighs. She took in a long breath of air and exhaled with a tiny angelic moan and moved her bottom toward Sam's direction.

_That's her ass! Touching my legs! Oh my God!_

Sam's mouth dropped open in surprise. She brought her arms as close to her chest as she possibly could tucking her closed fists under her chin. She closed her mouth and held her breath so her panting wouldn't wake the sleeping hero.

There was a rustling movement under the thin blanket which halted the silence of the dark room. Sam twitched and silently listened wide eyed. Lara was rubbing her feet on the mattress over and over again in the same spot. It was almost cat like. Sam cracked a sweet smile.

_She is so cute. All snuggled up. With me..._

The smile quickly melted away as Sam took a gulp and shut her eyes. Slowly the smaller girl inched her way toward her conquest. Her soft thighs began cupping the curves of her friend. Her stomach rested against Lara's long arched back. Sam brought her arm over the girls torso and laid her hand on the other side burying her face in hair.

She sat for a moment taking every feeling in. The tip of Sam's nose lightly touched Lara's neck and she opened her eyes. Sam could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. Her face was warm as she then brought her pouty lips up to the slender neck of Miss Croft. Slowly parting them she dragged her mouth up the base and stopped with a delicate kiss tightening her embrace.

A strong hand lovingly took hold of Sam's. Lara brought the dainty hand up to her face and longingly placed a few tender kisses on it.

"Sam..."

Sam's eyes flew open at the sound of her name. She loosened her grip on Lara's hand and pulled back from their close touch.

"Oh my God. I-I don't know why I... its just that I thought you were sleeping. Oh, that sounds weird! No-no, that came out wrong. I just..." Sam stuttered retreating back to her pillow. Her hands felt shaky and numb. Lara turned over to face her. Her full lips were tightly pushed together as her brow lowered; confusion on her face.

"L-lara..." Sam took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

The British girl propped her head up; elbow buried in her pillow with her hand hugging her jaw. A warm smile spread on her beautiful face as she looked into Sam's panic stricken eyes.

"You pissing around Sam? What have you got to be sorry about?" She crinkled her nose up and smiled.

Sam didn't know what to say.

_Maybe she didn't feel me making out with the back of her neck...? Fuck. Not a chance. She had to. She grabbed me right after! I'm such a perverted idiot... Lie! Lie about it alllll..._

"I-I mean. I'm sorry I was all up in your business. Jeeze, it's a pretty big bed too! I don't know what I was thinking Lara! This is just so awkward..."

Lara reached her other hand over and rested it on Sam's.

"Sam." Lara adjusted herself to be closer to her friend. Her hair started dripping down her face as it became loose in her ponytail.

Sam stared down as the beauty closed the space between them once again. She felt like prey; and it all came down to this now. She didn't know how to be honest about her lingering feelings. Words just didn't make sense in her mind. She could not find any that could describe what she felt for her best friend.

Not making eye contact Sam began stammering on with excuses and apologies. She became so flustered and cornered she didn't realize Lara's hand had moved from hers to her face. Lara's lips were soft as they collided into Sam's mouth. Her hands lightly wrapped around Sam's face as she held her in place.

Sam was on cloud nine. She felt higher and higher with every second Lara kept her there. Her arms seemed unresponsive as they lay on the bed. Lara slowly opened her eyes and began to pull back from Sam; a sensual smirk painted on her face. She remained inches from her staring intently with predator eyes.

Everything was very still for a moment. Even with the lack of clarity for Sam she sat there quietly with her eyes closed. It was almost like refraining from waking during a dream. She had done this many times in the past to keep her dreamy infatuation alive, but this wasn't a dream. Closed or not Lara was on the other side of her eyelids.

Sam opened her eyes with her mouth slightly cracked still. She gazed up at Lara as she smiled down at her. Lara moved the hair out of Sam's face and placed her fingers under her chin.

"Sam. I love you."


End file.
